If It Is You
by avaengerz
Summary: Aku berusaha keras untuk memberikanmu perhatian yang cukup, setiap harinya terasa melelahkan hingga aku merasa sakit. Jika itu kamu ... bagaimana rasanya? Perasaan ini berawal dari hal yang sangat sedehana, tetapi menjadi kian besar setiap harinya. / Produce 101 Season 2 Fanfiction ; Yongguk ; Shihyun ; Takada Kenta ; Joo Haknyeon ; BL (YAOI) ; AU!


If It Is You ... Chapter #1

Jika itu kamu ... apakah kamu akan merasakannya?

Jika itu kamu ... apakah aku akan merasakannya?

Sebuah cerita yang terlihat sederhana, melingkupi hubungan persahabatan yang beradu dalam rasa. Menyerang batin itu pasti, namun enggan jika harus lepas dari genggaman perasaan itu.

Berawal dari pemuda bernama Kim Shihyun, tersenyum lebar menampilkan deretan giginya yang rapi kala itu. Pagi hari yang begitu cerah, cahaya mentari masuk melalui celah jendela kelas bersamaan angin musim semi yang mengoyak indra penciumannya. Netranya menerawang keluar jendela, menyaksikan kelopak merah muda berjatuhan, menari di udara menyambut pagi. Puluhan siswa tampak berlarian memasuki gerbang sekolah, suara ributnya dapat Shihyun dengar dengan sangat jelas. Ia tak banyak bicara ketika teman-teman satu kelasnya masuk dan menyapa dirinya yang sudah lebih dulu tiba.

"Annyeong Shihyun-ah!" sapa Joo Haknyeon, pemuda asal Jeju yang duduk di bangku di depannya. Shihyun balas menyapa seraya menggoyakan kedua tangannya. Haknyeon cukup dekat dengan Shihyun, selain bangku mereka berada di depan belakang, kamar asrama mereka pun bersebelahan.

"Sepertinya kau datang pagi sekali hari ini?" Haknyeon bertanya, tangannya sibuk merapikan beberapa buku yang berada di kolong bangkunya.

Shihyun mengangkat bahunya lalu membuang napasnya berat, "Kau tahu kan kalau aku sendiri di kamar asrama? Tahun ajaran baru sekarang sangat tidak adil, bagaimana bisa membiarkan aku sendirian di kamar selama satu bulan ini? Setidaknya berikan aku roommate." Ia mengoceh sementara Haknyeon hanya tertawa pelan melihat tingkah temannya tersebut. Shihyun harus menempati kamar 0134 seorang diri karena jumlah siswa yang ganjil dan terpaksa ia mendapat kamar sisa karena sempat tidak masuk selama tiga hari ketika tahun ajaran baru di mulai. Orang lain memiliki roommate sementara ia tidak, membuatnya selalu merasa jenuh dan mengganggu Haknyeon di kamar sebelah selama satu bulan terakhir ini.

' _Jika boleh berharap, aku harap aku mendapatkan roommate yang dapat menjadi teman berbagi cerita ...'_

Sebuah harapan terpanjat di pagi yang cerah itu, hingga suara bell masuk menggerakan tungkai kurus itu menuju tempat duduknya. Begitu pula siswa lain yang terburu-buru duduk menuju bangku mereka ketika melihat sang wali kelas berjalan masuk ke dalam kelas.

Ia tidak sendiri ...

Seorang pemuda kurus, mata kecil yang memicing tajam berbalut senyuman tipis yang menghiasi wajahnya. Shihyun memperhatikan siswa yang berjalan di belakang gurunya tersebut. Bisik-bisik penuh tanya memasuki gendang telinganya, Shihyun yang sejak awal mengerutkan keningnya akhirnya berani bertanya pada temannya. "Apakah dia anak baru?" tanyanya pelan, sang lawan bicara mengangkat bahunya.

"Sepertinya iya?"

Fokusnya kembali ke depan, gurunya tersenyum ketika melihat ekspresi muridnya di penuhi rasa penasaran.

"Selamat pagi anak-anak, hari ini kalian mendapat teman baru. Dia berasal dari China dan bahasa Korea-nya masih agak kaku jadi saya harap kalian bisa berteman baik dengannya. Nak, silakan perkenalkan dirimu." Sang guru mempersilakan pemuda itu memperkenalkan diri, dan dari sinilah cerita sebenarnya di mulai.

"Selamat pagi teman-teman, nama saya Kim Yongguk saya berasal dari Jilin, China. Mohon bimbingannya, dan salam kenal." Yongguk membungkuk lalu tersenyum kecil. Shihyun tak banyak berbicara, otaknya sibuk untuk mengingat suara pelan yang agak serak tersebut.

Yongguk duduk di samping Shihyun, menyiapkan berbagai perlengkapan belajar dengan begitu apik. Tidak ada yang spesial dengan pemuda asal China tersebut, bahkan beberapa siswa lain nampak tak peduli dengan kehadirannya. Namun berbeda dengan Shihyun, entah benang apa yang terikat pada dirinya dan Yongguk dengan melihatnya saja dapat menumbuhkan rasa penasaran yang tinggi dalam diri seorang Shihyun.

Waktu berlalu, detik setiap detik tak terasa menghilang bagaikan uap yang mengambang di udara. Si anak baru tampaknya orang yang pendiam, ia hanya membalas sapaan dan ajakan dengan lembut. Terkadang menolak seraya tersenyum kecil, atau bahkan diam sepanjang jam pelajaran berlangsung.

"Dia pendiam ya?" suara Haknyeon membuyarkan konsentrasi Shihyun pada kegiatan melukisnya.

"Dia siapa?" tanya Shihyun, pandangannya enggan beralih dari canvas putih yang kini ternoda dengan cat biru langit.

"Yong- siapa sih namanya aku lupa. Anak baru yang dari China itu, dia pendiam sekali. Aku bahkan lupa kalau ada dia di kelas ini."

"Ayolah, masih hari pertama," balas Shihyun

"Tidak asik sekali," ucap Haknyeon sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya pada tembok. Pandangannya terarah pada lukisan yang tengah di kerjakan oleh temannya itu. "Kau melukis langit?"

"Hmm, iya. Bagaimana? Bagus tidak?"

"Kelas melukis kau habiskan dengan mencampur warna putih dan biru?"

"Aku menambahkan merah muda, oranye dan abu nanti,"

"Untuk apa? Langit kan?"

"Langit punya cerita tau," celoteh Shihyun di balas helaan napas berat dari Haknyeon.

Kelas berakhir 10 menit yang lalu, rata-rata siswa lain mulai sibuk dengan kegiatan klub mereka masing-masing. Berbeda dengan Shihyun yang merasa sangat lelah dan memilih pulang ke asrama lebih cepat. Oh- ia tidak mengikuti klub apapun sejak kelas satu, jadi ia memang seperti pengangguran setiap harinya.

Dua belas menit ia gunakan untuk menyeret tungkainya menuju lantai 3 dimana kamarnya berada, namun langkahnya terhenti di depan kamar 0134 tersebut.

Pintunya terbuka ...?

Ia pun masuk dengan rasa penasaran, dan ia sempat terkejut ketika melihat ada barang-barang lain disana.

Shihyun memiliki roommate?

"Waw ..." gumamnya pelan, melepas tas dan berjalan memandang beberapa barang baru yang tampak asing dimatanya.

"Oh- annyeonghaseyo," seorang pemuda terkejut melihat kedatangan Shihyun dan ia segera membungkuk memberi salam. "Aku Kim Yongguk kelas 2-3, aku di beritahu jika kamarku disini. Mohon bantuannya!"

Shihyun harus mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali ketika mengetahui si anak baru itu ternyata menjadi teman satu kamarnya. Haruskah ia senang? Baru tadi pagi ia memohon agar memiliki seorang roommate, dan secepat ini tuhan mengabulkan permohonannya.

"Kita satu kelas," balas Shihyun dengan senyuman lebar lalu mengulurkan lengannya ke hadapan Yongguk. "Aku harap kau bisa betah disini."

Yongguk menganguk dan membalas juluran tangan Shihyun hingga akhirnya mereka pun berjabat tangan.

Bersyukur Shihyun adalah pribadi yang baik dan ramah, ia tidak pilih-pilih dalam berteman dan menerima segala kekurangannya temannya. Awalnya memang sulit untuk berteman dengan Yongguk karena kepribadian mereka berbeda jauh sekali. Yongguk sangat pendiam, awal perkenalan mereka 75 persen habis oleh celotehan Shihyun. Tetapi itu untuk satu minggu pertama pertemanan mereka, kini Yongguk jadi lebih terbuka pada Shihyun. Ia juga lebih sering tertawa dan mulai lancar berbicara bahasa Korea. Ada banyak fakta yang Shihyun ketahui mengenai roommate sekaligus classmate nya tersebut.

Pertama, Yongguk menyukai kucing. Pernah suatu hari mereka berjalan pulang menuju asrama dan menemukan seekor anak kucing di halaman belakang sekolah. Yongguk tersenyum cerah, mengelus bulu kucing tersebut sangat lembut lalu membawanya kedalam dekapan.

Kedua, Yongguk adalah anak satu-satunya. Dilihat dari foto keluarga yang terpajang di meja belajar mereka, ia tidak memiliki adik ataupun kakak. Mungkin ini alasan mengapa Yongguk sangatlah pendiam, pasti tidak memiliki teman bicara dan berbagi di rumahnya. Shihyun akui pula bahwa Yongguk sangatlah tampan, terbukti dari foto ayahnya yang begitu mirip dengan Yongguk. Mereka berdua tampan.

Ketiga, Yongguk payah dalam beberapa pelajaran terutama pelajaran yang memiliki bacaan panjang lebar seperti bahasa, sejarah dan sosial. Ia pintar urusan hitung menghitung seperti matematika, namun itu tidak menjamin apapun jika dalam sebuah pertanyaan terdapat bacaan yang sulit ia pahami. Shihyun maklumi karena ia bukan orang Korea asli dan pasti sangatlah sulit baginya untuk bisa beradaptasi pula. Alhasil ia harus ekstra membantu Yongguk dalam urusan belajar agar temannya itu tidak ketinggalan pelajaran. Oh, beruntung Kim Yehyun ingin membantunya, dia memang siswa malaikat yang selalu membantu temannya yang kesulitan.

Ke empat, Yongguk menyukai sepak bola. Ada banyak stuff soccer yang terpajang di kamar mereka dan itu milik Yongguk. Sempat Shihyun menyuruhnya untuk bergabung dengan klub sepak bola tapi pemuda itu menolak dengan alasan belum siap.

Haruskah Shihyun ikut menemaninya juga?

Pertemanan mereka sudah seperti lem, lengket dan sulit di pisahkan. Teman-temannya sudah paham dan mengerti, dimana ada Shihyun disitu akan ada Yongguk begitu pula sebaliknya. Pengecualian jika ada Yehyun berarti mereka tengah belajar bersama.

Canda dan tawa tercipta, keduanya sangatlah akrab sekarang dan saling ketergantungan. Hingga siang itu di taman belakang sekolah yang sepi terjadi sebuah obrolan singkat diantara mereka.

"Shihyun-ah, bolehkah aku bertanya?"

"Tentu saja," balas Shihyun cepat seraya menyeruput jus jambu kesukaannya.

"Kenapa kau mau berteman denganku?"

Pertanyaan Yongguk di timpali dengan kekehan pelan dari Shihyun, "Kau bertanya apa sih? Tentu saja aku mau berteman denganmu, kita kan roommate dan teman satu kelas juga. Bagaimana sih?"

"Aku tidak enak dengan teman-teman yang lain, terlihat seperti aku merepotkanmu juga,"

"Kebiasaan sekali sih?"

"Apanya?"

"Kau kebiasaan terlalu merendahkan diri sendiri dan sangat tidak percaya diri."

"Yah aku memang tidak percaya diri sejak awal masuk sekolah ini, berteman dengan pemuda populer sepertimu saja aku tidak menduga,"

Jangan salah, Shihyun termasuk kedalam jajaran siswa populer karena wajahnya yang manis dan kepribadiannya yang baik. Ia tidak memiliki musuh di sekolah dan semua orang menyukainya.

"Bicara apa sih, jangan berpikiran seperti itu lagi mengerti? Kau pintar matematika, bahasa Inggrismu juga lebih bagus dariku, wajahmu ya wajahmu itu cukup menarik hingga kucing-kucing saja jatuh hati padamu." Shihyun tidak bercanda untuk menghibur pemuda itu, ia mengatakan hal tersebut dengan tulus.

Ekspresi Yongguk tidaklah berubah, _flat face_ dan nampak sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri membuat Shihyun harus memikirkan bagaimana caranya untuk membuat Yongguk tidak seperti ini lagi.

"Yongguk-ah, saat SMP kau kapten tim sepak bola kan?" Shihyun bertanya dengan antusias dan Yongguk membalas dengan anggukan dan wajah skeptis mirip orang idiot. "Bagaimana jika kau ikut klub sepakbola?"

"Sudah ku bilang aku tidak bisa, aku tidak percaya diri. Sudah lama pula aku tidak bermain sepak bola," ucap Yongguk menanggapi tawaran Shihyun padanya.

"Aku ikut!"

"Eh, maksudmu?"

"Aku ikut bergabung klub sepakbola bersamamu!" seru Shihyun semangat, matanya tampak berkilau di timpa cahaya mentari.

"Tidak, aku tidak mau lagipula,"

"Kau tidak merindukan sepak bola memangnya? Menendang bola, berlari di atas rumput dan suara teriakan histeris dari bangku penonton. Kau tidak merindukannya? Kau akan terus seperti ini? Bersembunyi begini?" rentetan kalimat penuh penekanan itu berhasil membujuk Yongguk untuk bergabung dengan klub sepak bola kembali. Dengan resiko, Shihyun harus ikut bergabung juga ... tamatlah sudah.

Kegiatan sore hari mereka di habiskan dengan berlari dan berlari sebelum mengikuti test masuk klub sepak bola minggu depan di hari Jumat siang. Tentunya mereka perlu tenaga dan energi, butuh power agar bisa lolos masuk kedalam klub. Yongguk terlihat sudah biasa dengan kegiatan rutinan tersebut, namun berbeda dengan Shihyun yang tidak memiliki basic olahraga satu pun. Yah, dia memang jarang berolahraga. Bukan malas, tapi tak ingin. Saat pelajaran P.E pun ia hanya bertugas menjadi tukang ambil bola atau meniup peliut atau bahkan mencatat nilai ketika gurunya mengadakan test.

"Hosh-hosh ... kakiku gemetar, aku tidak sanggup berlari lagi." Rasanya seperti orang sekarat, pemuda itu sempoyongan menuju sisi lapangan di ikuti oleh Yongguk yang masih bersemangat.

"Payah, baru dua putaran kau sudah lelah. Bagaimana nanti kalau sudah menjadi pemain sungguhan?"

"Hah diamlah, aku melakukan ini juga demi kamu kan? Dasar manja, join klub saja harus di temani."

"Kau yang minta kan?"

"Tetap saja aku tidak sanggup jika harus menguras energi seperti ini ..."

Dan Yongguk hanya tertawa pelan seraya mengusak surai hitam Shihyun, sangat manis ... membuat Shihyun reflek memeluk Yongguk erat.

"Aigoo uri Shihyunie sangat manja ..." dan Yongguk membalas pelukan tersebut.

Hari-hari berlalu dengan latihan rutin yang melelahkan menurut Shihyun, terkadang ia merasa menyesal sudah mengajak Yongguk untuk bergabung dengan klub sepak bola. Tapi ia tidak punya pilihan lain karena ia ingin Yongguk mendapatkan kembali kepercayaan dirinya lagi. Ia tidak mau Yongguk terus bersembunyi dan mengambang bagai awan yang terbawa angin di angkasa, seolah tak memiliki tujuan dan itu menjengkelkan jika dilihat-lihat.

Hari ini adalah hari dimana mereka akan melakukan test fisik untuk bergabung dengan klub sepak bola, tentunya menjadi pengalaman pertama bagi Shihyun karena hal ini merupakan pertama kali baginya.

Lapangan tampak begitu luas sejauh mata memandang, mirip padang gurun pasir jika di ibaratkan. Di tambah cuaca panas sangat mendukung, menciptakan fatamorgana tak berarti yang membuat jantung Shihyun juga Yongguk berdebar keras.

Ketua klub bernama Kang Daniel, siswa kelas 3 yang begitu populer di sekolah karena prestasinya. Yongguk sempat berpikiran bagaimana jika dirinya benar-benar seperti Kang Daniel? Jauh di lubuk hatinya ia pun ingin mencapai level dan tingkatan tersebut. Menjadi juara dalam pertandingan sepak bola, namanya pun dapat di kenal seluruh siswa di sekolah ini.

Yongguk menggeleng pelan, untuk berbicara bahasa Korea yang benar pun ia belum mampu.

"SIAP? 3 ... 2 ... 1 ... PRIIITT!"

Jeritan peluit terdengar bagai ledakan kala itu. Shihyun, Yongguk bersama siswa yang mengikuti test lain mulai berlari mengelilingi lapangan sebanyak 4 putaran penuh. Yongguk berhasil mencapai dengan posisi tercepat kedua setelah Takada Kenta, siswa kelas 2-6 yang berlari begitu cepat. Bahkan salah satu kakak kelasnya meneriaki Kenta sebagai Tsubasa, heol yang benar saja?

Yongguk masih mengatur napasnya, menyaksikan beberapa siswa lain berhasil menyelesaikan 4 putaran dengan cepat, pandangannya langsung beralih pada Shihyun yang masih berlari. Meski tampak lesu, Yongguk bisa melihat Shihyun sangat bersemangat menghabiskan putaran tersebut. Dan ... ia berhasil.

Keduanya berhasil lolos menghadapi tiga tahap test seleksi anggota klub sepak bola. Kini Yongguk bisa bermain sepak bola lagi, dan Shihyun ... bisa mengoles salep nyeri otot pada berbagai sisi kakinya.

Yongguk terlihat lebih bersemangat setiap harinya, ia pun mulai berani berbicara pada beberapa siswa lain. Contohnya pada Seonho di kantin, mereka berbagi makan siang bersama. Sungguh sebuah kemajuan.

Yongguk dan Shihyun memiliki jadwal latihan sepak bola yang sama, satu minggu tiga kali dan menurut Shihyun itu terlalu banyak, ia tidak mampu mengikuti alur latihan mereka. Basic Shihyun bukan olahraga, tapi ia tidak ingin meninggalkan Yongguk berlatih sendirian. Ingat? Yongguk selalu merasa kesepian jika tidak ada Shihyun.

Kembali pada pengharapan yang di panjatkan Shihyun setiap harinya ... _'Bolehkah aku selalu bersama Kim Yongguk selamanya? Selalu berada di sampingnya, membantunya dan membuatnya tersenyum? Bolehkah?'_

Apakah tuhan akan mengabulkan harapan yang satu ini ... ?

To Be Continued


End file.
